For Us, I Would
by dmalfoyy
Summary: The Past is catching up, Hermione is Torn, Can Draco accept and Handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever dramione fic so don't kill me please? be good to me mehe~ tell me if you like it lovelies. I just gave my writing skills a shot. Hahahaha! Nothing much.**

The story's present time is early HBP days. But the story started POF days.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

**March 7, 1996**

_"But it's still not enough isn't it Hermione?"_ A cold voice said. She was dreaming again, she just knows, the voice was oddly too far away. It was just like a whisper, like she was just imagining it. She jerked awake. She was sweating and her blanket was a tangled mess in her bed. She touched her face, it was wet. She cried again in her dreams, of course she did every single time that the voice of a silver blond haired boy was involved. After a while of self-composure, even though how much she tried to, Hermione never found sleepland again.

* * *

><p>Giggles and Laughter greeted Hermione as she entered the great hall. She found her way to the Gryffindor table, she sat down next to harry and ginny. Just when she was about to reach for Bacons, Ron showed up with Lavender in his arms. <em>Great<em> now she have to endure a morning breakfast with the lets-fuck-everywhere couple.

"Morning Mate" Ron said to Harry sitting in front of them, Lavender kissed ron on the lips _wetly_ (much to hermione's distaste) and stalked off to have her daily morning chat, or should she say gossip with pavarti. Ron moved his gaze to Hermione and immediately frowned.

"Blimey Hermione you look like Shite."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but kept her mouth shut, and Ginny did the talking.

"Well, won-won better to look like shite than to have that filthy whore all over you." And gave Ron a very Molly irritated look.

"Morning too sis." Said ron smiling at his sister nonetheless, he looked at Hermione back again.

"You look like Shite really." Ginny opened her mouth for a retort but Hermione quickly got up and stalked off. But she still heard a distinct clank of a goblet on someone's head if she's not mistaken.

* * *

><p>It was time for her first class, Arithmancy and if that's not bloody bad yet, she was having it with the slytherins. She was not pleased really and she was thinking of skipping it but that was not very Hermione like and Gryffindor was all about the courage so why was she dogging out of her problems like that? It was just because she was not ready to face <em>him<em> yet.

She was walking to her classroom when harry walked to her.

"Don't listen to anything that Ron said at breakfast, Don't let him get to you, he got his foot in mouth disease activated again."

"Oh harry, Im fine, really." Hermione said, more to herself than to harry.

"and don't let ferret boy get to you too, I know you got arithmancy now." Harry said eyeing Hermione carefully.

"Harry," Hermione said not knowing what to really say, because if she started talking she just know that she will break down. "I- I better go, I'll be late, see you later harry." And she gave harry a quick side hug and stalked off to her class.

* * *

><p>As she was about to open the door to her Arithmancy classroom, she heard distant sniggering.<p>

"Oi **_Mudblood_**!" She didn't need to turn around to know who the voice was from, it haunted her in her sleep at night so she practically memorized what _he_ sounded like.

Draco was with Blaise, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. He was on his Slytherin robes and his hair was tousled, just how she liked it, it was not pushed back like it did in their first years, her hair was like "all naturale" like he just run his hair through it and it was okay. Blaise and Nott was eyeing her in a very solemn way while Crabbe and Goyle, being the ever loyal minions of Draco was looking at her with deep loathing.

Hermione never looked at their way and she just continued to open the door, but due to his seeker reflexes he closed the door on her face, she never did look up eventhough how much she fought it.

"Not looking at me again then? You know Granger, I might think that you're scared to be mesmerized by me." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered again, and Hermione tried to open the door, but much to her disappointment Draco wasn't finished yet.

"Tsk tsk. Brave enough even scarhead and weaselbee isn't here?" Draco was too near her, close enough for her to be able to smell his peppermint scent. And that did it, as she was about to look up, Blaise spoke.

"Malfoy, we're late for class, let's just go in and continue taunting her later, shall we?"

Draco looked at blaise quizzically but just the same let it go and went in the classroom. Hermione let out a long breathe of relief and went in, she took her seat that was in front of the classroom. She put out her parchment, quill and ink to copy what the lecture was going to be all about. At a distant she heard the Slytherins talking about and she caught words like "Pay for it", "Mudblood bitch", "Let's just see" and "Bushy hair".** Ugh** this was going to be a Long Class indeed.

* * *

><p>Carrying all her books with an extra bag on her shoulder, tied hair though strands of it was poking out everywhere, Hermione was walking – or more like jogging – to the Gryffindor common room when she was caught on the arm and was pulled on the corner of the hallway. When Hermione looked who it was, she sighed.<p>

"Forgive him, you know he doesn't know about _it_"

"I- I just don't know how long I can handle it." Hermione said, looking at her companion. Blaise took her book from her hand to help her.

"Thanks Blaise." She was Frowning, Blaise was not happy with that.

"Hermione, this isn't like you at all, you know how he is. Just forget it okay?"

"Yeah yeah, same thing you always say to me blaise." Hermione smiled then,

* * *

><p><strong>February 6, 1994<strong>

_It was a cold day at Hogwarts. It was misty outside. Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book in her dormitory when she saw an eagle owl tapping on her window. She nearly toppled on her blanket when she saw the eagle owl that was just too magnificent that only one person can in Hogwarts own it. She opened the window; she got the note from its leg and gave the bird some owl treats before it flew away._

_**Meet me at the tree near the lake, you know which one.**_

_**NOW.**_

_**DM.**_

_She put on her favorite grey coat and tied her messy hair in a bun, wore her red flats and look at the mirror for her reflection, and got out of her room. Harry and Ron was in the common room playing wizard chess, they were too much into it so she just need a little effort to sneak out without them noticing. She got through the portrait hole without being caught and was walking down the lane to the lake when she tripped on a rock. She landed on her shoulder because she tried to move sideways for it was a steep lane, she got a wound but it was not that deep, nothing that madam Pomfrey couldn't heal._

_She continued walking and she finally reach their tree. She was there for about ten minutes now. What was tooking him so long? He was the one who owled her saying "NOW" and why was his bossy ass not here? She waited for another five minutes and decided that maybe Malfoy was playing with her, she was about to walk out when someone grabbed her around the waist. She shrieked but a hand cupped her mouth._

_"Shhhh! Do you want someone to catch us?" Draco whispered in her ear. He was now nuzzling on the crook of her neck and was sniffing on her scent, he slowly removed his hand that cupped her mouth. Hermione giggled for she was clearly tickled by what Malfoy was doing in her neck._

_"Hmmmmn, last time I checked the one who owled me was a Human, never thought that I was meeting up with a Dog." Hermione tried to contain herself from laughing so she giggled even more._

_"A dog hmm? Granger if a Dog is what you described then I should be doing this." Draco turned her around to face him and Licked on her cheek, earning a slap on the arm from Hermione._

_"Draco!" Hermione said, but she was still giggling, Draco was nuzzling all over her face with his nose._

_"Oh, how I've missed you." Draco said and he grabbed on hermione's neck, and what pleased him the most was that Hermione was the one who closed the distance._

_Their lips met. Merlin how they've missed this, a week was just Bloody frustrating. She covered her mouth with his, they were breathing heavily, Draco licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she obliged, he slipped his tongue and just met hers halfway, their tongue was dancing in their mouths clearly both fighting for dominance. Hermione let out a moan and her arms found their way to his neck. Draco was now working on his way down on her collarbones. With his arms around her waist, which was hitching upwards, Hermione was playing with his hair, Draco let out a grunt when Hermione let her nails graze his scalp. Hermione bit his bottom lip and smirked. She pulled away and Draco let out a sound of complain._

_"You know, a week without you can't pay of with just that." Draco said, clearly disappointed with the cutted off snogging._

_Hermione just scoffed. "Come off it, Malfoy." Draco just Pouted at her. Hermione tried to ignore him but she just can't seem to, the magic of Malfoy charms. Draco grinned knowing that she couldn't resist him._

_"Come on," Draco held her hand and they went to the slytherin dormitory, and with some miracle, they never got caught or even just saw mrs. Norris in the hallways or in the dungeons, That was odd, but they were thankful nonetheless. Draco led her to his room. Why did he have a separate room and that he didn't share this big -No, Huge- room to anyone? She can never guess._

_Hermione was looking at him suspiciously and Draco knows that look of her._

_"What?" Draco said, but before she can ask anything Draco cut her off, answering those questioning eyes of hers._

_"I requested it okay, I can't seem to sleep with Crabbe and Goyle's monstrous snoring and with all Blaise's one night stands, so I asked father and Dumbledore was okay with it, with the help of Snape of course." Draco said with all his Pride then he looked at her, and he was surprised because she looks like she's trying not to laugh, He didn't know why but he was offended._

_"What now Granger? Trying not to laugh because what?" Why does she have to keep herself from laughing at me? does she really think i am that pathetic to want a separate room? __"Just- Just Bugger Off will you?"_

_Hermione was shocked with Draco's reaction, she just find it to be really childish of him to ask his father to have a separate room, but she was not complaining because it gave them more convenience. But when she knew that it was wrong for her to laugh at Draco, she regretted it._

_"Draco," Hermione said reaching out for him, but when He looked at Hermione it was like first year loathing all over again. "Draco I'm-" She tried to reach for him again but he shrugged her hand away._

_"Now what! You know if you'll just act like this First-year-hate-all-the-mudbloods again then you shouldn't have lead me all the way to your room! God Malfoy! Grow Up!" Hermione stormed off, slamming the door on the process but regretted it after for when she slammed it, the door in front of her swung open._

_"Granger? What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh Blaise," She then run to find comfort in Blaise's arm._

_"Hey, what happened?" Blaise said clearly confused._

_"I was just, Ugh." She needn't to say anything, Blaise knew._

_"Oh Granger, Get used to it, He's a sensitive Prat, You know how he is. Just forget it okay?" He said smiling at Hermione._

* * *

><p>Blaise returned her books and patted her head, he then walked off and left Hermione. She continued her journey to the common room. There was just too much Homework to be done.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: tell me what you think so faaaar? pretty please? :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

**March 12, 1996**

Thank Merlin it was the weekends, it's been long enough since Hermione had her Morning Jogging work-out, She got up, feeling happy all of the sudden, she never felt this way before for a long time now. She felt vulnerable for the past 5 days and being cheery all of the sudden was a good sign, so she pulled on her Jogging shoes, a White loose tank top and a Stretchy Black shorts, she then tied her hair in a pony tail, she let it fall down to complete her look. She reached for her sling bag and filled it with a towel, 2 bottles of water, spare clothes and her wand. She got out of the room, only to be greeted by Ron.

"Hey. I just want to-" Hermione cut him off before he can speak further.

"Just- save it Ronald." She said coldly before going through the portrait hole.

She was walking on the hallway making her way to the quidditch pitch. She always spend her jogging work-out there, it was not that secluded but it was a big lawn where she can run for 6 rounds at the least. She put down her bag, got her wand and started Jogging around the pitch.

* * *

><p><strong>March 12, 1994<strong>

"_Run faster Malfoy!" Hermione Laughed and kept her pace, but going a little bit faster for Draco was catching up on her. They made a bet, that when Draco catches her, he will get her all to himself this night. She was just too bloody engrossed with all her homework that they don't spend quality time together. He visits her at the library, Yes. But that doesn't count for there were the prying eyes of Madam pince that creeps the hell out of him._

_Hermione Looked back just to see that Draco was not there any longer. She started Jogging to get her Bag and was still looking for draco around but he seem to be not there. She sat on the bench on the lower part of the pitch, she waited there for almost half an hour, and debating if she will still wait for him or that if she would just leave there and go to the shower room because she smells like Fangs' breath already._

_She went to the girl's shower room after waiting for an hour for Draco. It was just enough. As she enter the shower room she checked if someone was there._

_"Thank Merlin, I got this shower room alone."_

_She slipped off of her sweaty jogging clothes and turned on the shower. The steam and the right temperature of the water just seem to do it, she felt her muscles relax, and showers after a long jog was the best things in hermione's weekends. She was about to reach her soap when she heard a sound of shuffling feet. She was sure that she got the Shower room alone and she put on a spell on the door so that nobody can enter. She was to check on it but the steamy shower just got the better of her so she just didn't mind the sound, and Boy was she wrong!_

_Draco watched her as she entered the shower room, He put on a invisibility charm on himself so that she can't see him. She was Panting and hearing her breathe like that makes something in between his thighs twitch. Merlin how she looked so good when she was flushed like that, Warm color red streaks on her cheeks, Draco wasn't clearly paying enough attention so he wasn't ready when suddenly Hermione started to strip naked, It didn't help the painful twitching he was already fighting. When he was sure that she was bare-naked and was on the cubicle, he started stripping off his clothes too. Great, now his erection didn't have to be hidden at long last._

_Hermione was startled yet again when she felt a presence behind her, she quickly looked around but saw nothing, except a semi-liquid-ish figure that she was sure belonged to a human. She didn't run nor screamed instead she smiled mischievously._

_"Dra-" was all she had gotten to say for an arm shoved her to the wall, Feeling the water fall to his hair, Draco was sure that his little invisibility charm was now broken._

_Hermione Quickly put her legs around his waist and he kissed her hungrily. It was not sloppy but it was clearly yearning for more. He grabbed her back and pulled her breast onto his chest, Hermione moaned for the sudden friction of her breast to his bare chest. Draco hummed when her nipples grazed on his chest. His mouth found its way to her pulse point and that gained a moan from her, he let his hand play with her breast, just pinching and teasing her already hard nipples._

_She was holding on his shoulder for support and was kissing him back again with the same feisty nature. He then pinch her bum, Hermione opened her mouth and he got this opportunity to slip his tongue in. Her mouth was so hot and the steam from the shower was adding to the heat they were making. Tongues dancing and hips teasing each other, Draco just can't help it any longer, and so much to his enjoyment, she slipped herself down on him, Slowly. This bloody little minx. Draco let out a hiss and put his cock further inside of her._

_"Unh, Ooooooh Dracoooo."_

_He slipped off his cock and just when he was at her entrance and he pushed it all back again, thrusting harder inside her. Her hand was grabbing on his shoulder for dear life as he thrust into here clearly begging for more. She was doing her best to stifle a moan that threaten to escape from her lips. Her legs were locked on his waist and draco was supporting her with his hand on her bum, He thrust into her Harder and Harder and Faster. Playing with her sensitive nub all the while. She was just so tight and wet for him._

**_"FUCK FUCK FUCK GRANGER."_**

_He was close and he knows she is too, due to her shortened panting. He was still rubbing her clit when Hermione screamed his name, Merlin wasn't a sex with Granger the best thing in Draco's weekends. He thrust into her more while feeling her ecstasy get the best of her. With one, two, three more thrust Draco saw Heaven itself._

_Hermione put on a towel around her body, She reached for her Undergarments and Draco can't help but look as she put on her Bra, and Godric was she glowing? Oh yes, Thank you Sex's Afterglow. Hermione got her clothes and made a little dance as she put on her too skimpy shorts, She can't help but grin at Draco._

_"Such a tease" Draco said walking over to her side and sucked on her ear. Hermione whimpered. He chuckled as he put his Shirt on, flexing his arms more than necessary as he did so._

_"Now who was the tease again?" She said shaking her head and putting on her Jumper._

_"Oh I don't know, Will I still see you tonight then?" Draco was fumbling on the tie of his shorts._

_"We'll see." Was all that Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and left the shower room._

* * *

><p>8 Rounds for nearly one hour, not bad Hermione thought. She jogged her way on where her bag. She sat down for a few minutes drinking on her bottled water. She saw people coming. Oh Great. Hermione forgot that it was quidditch season again and that just means students will be practicing. She quickly got a hold of her bag and walked to the exit of the pitch.<p>

She was just a few feet away in the exit when ihis/i cold voice called her name.

"Mudbood! I'm not yet over taunting you, you know?"

Hermione didn't look up but she kept walking, thinking that the faster she got away from him, the better. She heard thudding footsteps behind her and she was grabbed from the arm. Harshly, she knows it will leave a mark. Hermione let out a breathe of pain but she still didn't look up. He still got his hand painfully around her arm.

"Just-Just let go Dra- Malfoy." Hermione said looking down on the grass.

Draco was confused with his actions, why was he taunting her more each day? Why does he want her to look at him? Why did he feel that she should be holding her arms in a more careful way than what he was doing now? Why does he feel like he needs to prove something with this mudblood? And why in the hell doesn't he loathe him the way he should?

Draco looked at her with careful eyes but he let go of her arms nonetheless. He let out a sigh, in which Hermione caught up on his spearmint breathe, it just makes her weak all of the sudden. She noticed that he let go, so without further ado she stormed off and went back to the castle. Draco was left there standing still looking at where Hermione was just a while ago.

"Oi! What are you doing there Draco?" Flint said and this made him jerk from where he was standing.

"Come on, Team Captain! We need a lot more practicing to do." Said Nott jogging to Flint and he made his way to Draco, he gave him a pat on the back and he led them to the locker room.

_Was that tears in her eyes?_

* * *

><p>Hermione wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Why was he torturing her more each day? Why doesn't he just leave her be? Isn't this what he wanted a long time ago? And wasn't he the one who started not talking to her all of the sudden? She let out a sob on her way to the prefect's bathroom.<p>

As she entered the huge bathroom, she tried hard to compose herself and not to keep herself from crying more over him. She put on the faucet of the tub and mixed it with lavender and a hint of spearmint. After stripping all her clothes, she slipped in the tub. Hermione let herself be carried away with her thoughts, and after what seems like hours in the bathroom, earning a prune like fingertips and bloodshot eyes. Hermione got out of the tub and put on her towel. She charmed her hair for it to easily dry and made her way to her bag for the spare clothes she brought.

She put on her black shorts, a loose red V-neck shirt with gold linings, and her black flats. She let her hair fall on her shoulder as it was miraculously behaving itself today. She made her way to her dormitory for her to get what she needed before she go to the library to start on her potions, Arithmancy and Ancient runes homeworks. It was then when someone called out for her.

Theodore Nott was a friend of Draco's. At first theo got the hots for granger, but it was clearly Malfoy that granger liked, so he really was out of the picture. But that didn't remove the fact that he tried to persuade granger, he liked her since their first year at Hogwarts, eversince the sorting ceremony, so it was really a shame when the hat called out: "Gryffindor!" when she was being sorted.

Hermione stopped on her tracks and turned around, She saw Nott looking at her carefully. Hermione smiled at Nott as she approached him. She gave Theo a quick hug, they never talked that much ever since iit/i happened, though they still exchange glances when they pass by each other in the hallways. Hermione was never the one to talk about her problems, and it was much better it they don't talk about iit/i anymore because it will just change nothing.

Theo patted on her back and gave her a sad smile. "How are you Hermione?"

She frowned at theo for giving her such smile. "I'm fine theo, never thought you would be the one who will initiate the talking, are you here to tell me something?" Hermione said to theo coolly trying to mask her earlier emotions.

Theo noticed that Hermione's eyes was puffy, and he know that ithat/i could only mean one thing. He sighed and took Hermione's hand. She was startled but let theo lead the way nonetheless. They started walking up the staircase that lead to her common room, and when they were in front of the Fat lady's portrait, Theo spoke.

"I'll wait here, Go and get what you need."

Hermione was taken aback with his actions. "I'm sorry theo but if you're still trying to let me talk about it well I'm not yet ready okay?" she looked up only to see theo looking at her sadly.

"It- It's just that-" Theo sighed and put his hand on Hermione's upper arm. "It's just that if you want to talk to someone, You know where to find me and Blaise right?"

Hermione gazed at theo and she smiled sweetly at him. It just feels great to know that someone was there for you. Theo smiled back, barely noticing that he was now tracing circles on her upper arm. She just nodded and hugged him before she entered her common room. It was just the right gesture that Theo needed before he walked back to the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

**February 12, 1993**

The sounds of students talking and laughing from the Great Hall were reverberating through the wall. Hermione was at the Hallway outside, and late for breakfast. She stayed up all night in the library doing her Transfiguration and History of Magic's 1 and half-foot long essays. It was her fault too for not working on it earlier, She was just too fed up with all the news of Sirius Black being on the loose and all those shit that the prophet was stating.

She was a foot away from the Big Oakwood doors of the great hall when somebody-so strong- shoved her out of the way. Hermione landed on her hands and she got a deep wound from a glass that was poking out of the stone floor, earning a very deep wound from it. The contents of her bag were everywhere, Quills, her essays, her books, and her Inkbottle spilled all over the floor.

The Slytherins Laughed at her, clearly enjoying the turn of events especially that it was just early in the morning. They were quite proud to have accomplished to make this one Mudblood's life miserable for the rest of the day. Hermione glared at them as she stood up leaving her belongings on the floor. Oh she was just going to finish this business with the slytherins.

Draco, being the prince of the house, stepped up and looked at Hermione with equal loathing, he shoved her again, away from the door so that the commotion they were making outside the Great hall was not to be seen. Draco and the gang of slytherins seem to encircle Hermione, she saw pug-faced Parkinson, the ever-pretty Daphne Greengrass, Monstrous Crabbe and Goyle, Zabini and Nott. Hermione just shrugged when they all seem to be enjoying the bleeding sight of her.

Pansy kicked on the inkbottle onto Hermione's direction but it spluttered its contents on Draco's shoes instead. Pansy gasped and said her apology immediately at Draco. He was focused on hermione's wound and wincing at the sight of it but nevertheless whipped his head around and glared at Pansy.

He grabbed Pansy's arm and was about to shout at her face when he heard Hermione snort. Draco moved her gaze at Hermione who was now clearly trying not to laugh hard. Her face was flushed and her hand cupped her mouth, her shoulder was shaking as she was holding onto her laugh. Draco let go of Pansy and shoved Hermione to the wall. The six remaining slytherins backed away seeing that Draco was really angry.

Hermione was taken aback when Draco grabbed on both of her shoulder and slammed her to the wall hitting her head on the process. She felt like her world was shaken all of the sudden, he was leaning a bit closer than to hermione's liking. She smelled a whiff of Draco's scent, he smells like peppermint. She then noticed that the rumor was true that he indeed have long eyelashes, he also have a mole just on the side below his left eye, that seem to add more touch on his pale and almost ghost-like complexion. Why was Hermione noticing such things about draco? Was she attracted to this pompous, no good, and utterly disbelieving ferret-face git? Merlin in the heavens above help her.

Draco was never near her like this. He caught on her sweet raspberry smell. He noticed that there was a light trace of freckles just across her nose. Was she blushing or she just have rosy cheeks? He also noticed that her eyes were just warm and inviting, with those cinnamon orbs with what looks like caramel swirls. Was Draco just being mesmerized to a Mudblood? He thinks not bloody likely. His gaze went to her pouted red cherry lips. Hermione Flushed even more causing her to open her mouth to just a centimeter wide, she was quite disturbed that Draco was looking at her lips. Draco subconsciously licked his lips letting her get a glimpse of his wet and hot tongue slip pass on his thin lips. Why was the Mudblood's Lips looks so inviting?

Shaking his head vigorously, he quickly pulled his hands off Granger's shoulder. He pushed Blaise and Nott out of his way as they give him meaningful smirks. Draco grunted at them and made his way to the Great Hall to eat a late breakfast before going to his first class, all the while with a confused Pansy was trotting behind him as he stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>February 19, 1993<strong>

iIt was nighttime and they just finished eating dinner with the headmaster warning them to be alert with the dementors guarding all around Hogwarts. He run his hand through his hair, he was confused and disturbed. He kept on pacing back and forth at the slytherin common room. He was being eyed curiously by the measuring looks of Zabini, Nott and Pansy's-though she was really irritated to why the hell wasn't draco snogging her senseless right this minute like they should be-and as if he could read Pansy's thoughts he stopped on his tracks and gazed at pansy darkly. Pansy began to start getting nervous, what was Draco's problem? He has been like this since yesterday and he was just not himself it is pretty disturbing.

Blaise cleared his throat and looked at the once again pacing boy in front of him. "What's up with you Draco?"

Draco moved his gaze to Zabini but kept quiet and continued to pace back and forth still. This time, theo was the one who spoke. "You know Draco, if I don't know any better, I'll tell you that, The Mudboold bitch might be the one who caused you to be acting like this." This made Theo smirked when Draco stop once again from his pacing.

"Theo! How could you say that! She is a Mudblood for crying out loud!" Pansy said aghast.

Theo shook his shoulder like it was the most appropriate thing to do. "I mean, hasn't Draco been like this for a week now? And it started with the little taunt-the mudblood-in-the-morning session last Monday was all, I'm just looking at the point of view of things here. Back me up Zabini." He then positioned his look at Blaise who was just looking at his fingernails and seem to not mind them at all.

Pansy made a sound of disbelief and when she was about to say something, Draco held up his hand to cut her off. Blaise looked up at that moment because he was waiting for Draco to talk about it all week now.

"I thought-" Draco's voice was hoarse and it seems to be breaking, the three of them wore serious expressions now, all with a dash of worry in their faces. "I thought her- her- her blood, wasn't it suppose to be muddy? Filthy? And not red like ours?" he looked at each of his three companions' faces and he seem to be begging for answers from them, or for even Zabini or Nott to laugh at him in the least, but they just bowed their heads.

Upon seeing that he will not get answers from his the companions Draco got out of the slytherin common room. He knows where to find bher/b. He knows there were a prefect meeting and that by this time it just ended. He fastened his pace and he felt a nervous blob forming on the pit of his stomach. He tried to shake the blob away.

He turned in one corner that leads to the prefect's meeting room. He didn't know why but he checked his reflection first in the window nearby before continuing his journey to the prefect's room.

"Checkered hanky" Draco said and the portrait hole swung open only to reveal a very shocked face of the bushy headed girl.

Hermione was fumbling on her robes when she felt the wind from the portrait hole as it swung open, only to reveal a very pale Draco malfoy. Not that he is pale enough already, but he seemed paler than usual, it makes his aura eerie. She seems to lose the ability to speak and draco took this chance to pull her by the arm and led her inside the prefect's room once more.

He didn't know what forced him to pull the Mudblood's girl arm, let alone touch her when he felt that his heart might burst in his chest any moment due to this nervousness he was feeling. His mind was full of questions that needed answers and he feels like he's losing his mind with all of it. And just when he can't take any of it longer she spoke.

"Ma-Malfoy? What do you think you're bloody doing?" her voice was breaking, for she too was nervous to what might Draco do to her.

Yes, she did notice that Draco wasn't haunting her more for the last few days, but she paid no mind at it, not until now that she was alone in this room with Draco Malfoy, she thinks that this was definitely pay back time for whatever happened last week in front of the great hall. Fuck all those courage shit that godric was so proud about. This was ferret git for Merlin's sake! He always gets what he wanted.

Draco remained silent and gazed at Hermione from head to toe. This very scrutinizing look made a chill run on hermione's spine. Never did someone look at her like that. He was very near her again, just too near that she smells his peppermint smell that makes her weak in the knees for some reason. She tried to keep her eyes open, just when she was nearly lulled to shutting down by draco's smell, he spoke.

"Your- Your Blood Granger, It's not Filthy, Not muddy at all." His voice was like a hoarse whisper, if he weren't this near her, she doubt that she would hear what he said at all.

Hermione scoffed and removed draco's grip from her arm. "That's it? No Mudblood bushy hair all over the place shit now malfoy? And to think that you took the effort to go here, I might think you're losing your touch now." She didn't know how her nervousness got away only to be replaced by the courage shit godric was proud about.

Draco tensed and said "I'm- I'm sorry." It was never for a malfoy to apologize, it is a miracle indeed for he was apologizing to a mudblood.

"Wha-What?" Hermione was shocked, Malfoy? Apologizing to me? What is happening here?

Just then, Draco woke up and seems to resurface himself from all the past days thinking about Granger's blood being not filthy, to why the hell it was the same color with his Pureblood blood, and he came to a conclusion that his father and mother was wrong, they were never superior, they were all the same, Humans, breathing the same air, and living under the same sky. He then also realizes that there was indeed a fine line between love and hate, he didn't hate this girl as much as he thinks. He didn't taunt and made her life miserable here because he hates her. He just wanted her attention. And it was because he was attracted to her. The same girl that was the best friend of his arch nemesis Harry Potter, the Gryffindor girl he thought he loathes the most.

Without further ado, He turned around and stalked off the room. Leaving an open mouth granger in the prefect's meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>October 10, 1993<strong>

"You really are bad at this Malfoy" Hermione giggled at the sight of Draco with his brows knit together across the table they are sharing in the Library. They have been at it for hours now. She was helping him with his Transfiguration Essays.

Hermione was the forgiving type, and she wouldn't let this friendship with Malfoy pass. They have settled their differences for the past few months. And believe it or not, during the summer break they even got the chance to owl each other a letter or two. She was still the know-it-all he knew and he was still the utterly disbelieving prat she knew. They bicker and fight but they always settle things down.

After the incident that took over last February, neither of them talked to each other for a month. But nevertheless got the chance to mend things after they put much thought to it. But these unique sessions that involves the two of them in the library? And that Malfoy and Granger was friends? No one knows about it. And this mere thought made Hermione frown.

She was still a muggle-born and he was still a pureblood aristocrat that has Lucius Malfoy as a father. That fact doesn't go away, but they are now friends and they have now the ability to stand each other with both of them in their own personal space and that for them is the important part of this.

"Gads Granger, I still can't believe you are tutoring me." Draco said looking up to see Hermione throw fits of giggles.

She somehow made an unlady noise come out of her mouth that made his face contort with mild disgust. "Sorry." She put her hand in her mouth to keep her from laughing, she was just too carefree when Draco is around, and He liked that.

"Are you just going to laugh and I'll just go or you'll help me with this bloody essay I got?" Draco smirked at her. Why does he have to do that every time? Doesn't he know what effect that gave her? And that every time he smirked with that signature smirk of him butterflies erupt in hermione's stomach?

"Okay, okay. Just copy this." Hermione held out a book in front of him "Copy the ones that I highlighted and try to expound it a bit then you're done." She said with a smile. Why does she have to smile sweetly like that? Something in his trousers twitches by the mere sight of her sweet smile.

Draco cleared his throat then continued to copy what Hermione highlighted. She was looking around the library. They were in the secluded part so no one can notice that the bloody Gryffindor princess was with the slytherin prince, Much to her dismay that she have to lie to harry and ron about all of this. He then notices that she was in deep thought.

"Hey granger."

Hermione moved her gaze to malfoy, Brown orbs meeting with the silver ones. She glared but nonetheless smiled at him. It twitched again. "What now?"

"Nothing." He continued writing on his essay, and Hermione just grinned at the silence that went between them. Never did they imagine that they would be comfortable with each other as they are now.

* * *

><p><strong>October 19, 1993<strong>

Her hair was a tousled mess, her robe was wrinkled in every possible way, her breathe was ragged, she was panting and drips of sweat framed hermione's face as she ran her way to the hospital wing of the castle. Her Care of magical creatures with the slytherin's was a disaster. Even though how much she felt sad for hagrid for having this accident in his first day of classes as a professor at Hogwarts at that.

She pushed opened the Oakwood doors of the hospital wing, she quickly searched for a platinum silver blond hair of the boy she once loathes the most. There was no one in the hospital now and she was quite thankful for that, she needed time alone with him after all. She made her way to where he was lying.

The window overhead cast a light directly on his face making him look angelic. That was when she realized that she didn't hate him anymore. But she was not surprised with this realization, in fact she was pleased, pleased with the fact that she was at last able to admit to herself that she was indeed attracted to the pompous ferret git. The one who called her mudblood for the first time, the one boy who simply made her life miserable, but she was still happy for their friendship. All those hatred faded away long ago, but it was just know that she realized that it grew to something more.

"Herm-Hermi-Hermione…" said a hoarse voice of the boy lying in the bed. She felt a sudden twist in her stomach, must be the butterflies. It was the first time Draco called her by her first name, and even if he was unconscious when he said it, for her, it was enough.

She held out a hand to move this one stubborn strand of blonde hair away from his face. The contact made him flutter his eyes open, earlier he felt that someone was there with him, and thought it was just madam pomfrey. He saw that Hermione was smiling down at him, he smiled back at her too, and patted the foam of the bed gesturing for her to sit on it. She obliged to do so. As he tried to move his arm to circle around her waist, his arm ached which cause him to let out a grunt of pain.

"You shouldn't move.." Hermione said looking worriedly at him.

Stubbornly, Draco moved his hand to cup her cheek, grimacing as he did so, and Hermione automatically held out her hand to support him. Minutes passed and they just sit and lied there, sinking into each other's presence. Paying no heed to the world at all, as if this would be the last time that they will see each other.

"You're really pretty, has anybody told you that?" Draco said with a smile so innocent it made Hermione shift in her sit.

"I'm really sorry Hermione." This was the second time he called her by her name, let alone apologize to her "I was raised like that you see, as a toddler I was told that Pureblood people were superior to anybody, that the Slytherin is the greatest and most powerful house in Hogwarts, meaning the every one is low and a scum for us Purebloods. But you, you happened Hermione, you showed me what the truth is and I Thank you for that, for giving me a chance to prove myself to you, that I can be a better person."

Tears flooded down her cheeks, and draco swept them away. He was still smiling at her innocently, just then, Hermione leaned down kissed him softly but quickly pulled away. Draco took the initiative to continue the kiss. He repositioned his hand in her cheek to her neck and got himself lost in those blissful lips of hers.

* * *

><p>AN: hey guys! As you can see this chapters is all flashback, just to make it clear on how they fell for each other : this was the POF days :D hope you liked it! Review?


End file.
